Tag, you're it
by RightOffPennyLane
Summary: He loved her. Not for the way she danced with his angels but for the way that the sound of her voice could silence his demons. Naruto, an underground MMA fighter and creative writing major prone to fits of rage finds nirvana in Sakura, an astronomy major and part time lounge singer. A story told in bits and pieces.
1. But you'll never catch me cry

A much more mature and realistic take on a Naru Saku highschool fic where Naruto is an underground fighter.

X

"The last time I saw you this beat up, you nearly died. Im so sick of this shit..."

"Shut the fuck up"

"There he goes again"

A deep grunt followed by a weak and weezy "Ill kill you, bitch" before Naruto went into another coughing fit, blood covering his balled up fist. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his friend for what seemed like the 100th time that night. Hinata narrowed her own pearly orbs, smacking the rather large and recently stitched up gash on his arm, he growled in response but quickly simmered down when he gazed at the harsh look upon her face. She was tired of playing.

"Sorry..." He mumbled, she simply nodded and returned to her work on his abdomen where he had been stabbed 3 times with a short blade, each wound was shallow and would only need a few stitches. Hinata took a deep breathe and returned to her work, silently saying a prayer for her blonde friend.

"Im getting tired of you trying to let yourself get killed over some bitch" Sasuke growled out, earning a deathly glare from Naruto and an almost lion like roar that scared Hinata so much that she took a step back, not wanting to get involved in the boys confrontation.

Sasuke just laughed and shook his head. "What are you gonna do? Fight me?" He laughed more causing Narutos look to grow darker. "She came and left in a fucking flash and took your god damn soul with her" Sasuke was almost yelling now, sick of watching his closest friend grieve over someone who didn't even care enough to tell anyone that she was leaving. "You didn't see it from the outside, Naruto, you didn't see what it was like to watch her rip your god damn heart from your chest and eat it whole" Now he was screaming.

Hinatas back was to the wall of the small sitting room that she and Sasuke shared, it wasn't often that she saw her boyfriend this worked up and it shook her to her core.

"I LOVED HER!" Naruto roared, throwing the tray of medical supplies that were next to him across the room.

"AND SHE LEFT YOU!" Sasuke yelled back just as loud, advancing to his friend.

"SHE LITERALLY LEFT YOU IN THE COLD AND I WAS THERE TO PICK UP THE PIECES" Sasuke was in Naturos face now. "I WAS THERE FOR THE WEEKS OF DEPRESSION AND DRINKING. I HELPED YOU PICK YOURSELF UP AND I HELPED YOU PUT YOUR LIFE BACK TOGETHER" He pushed Naturo back a little and Hinata audiably gasped. "AND NOW YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT FINDING HER AGAIN?" Sasuke pushed him again before scoffing and throwing his hands in the air, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Naruto stood there silently, hands on his chest where Sasuke pushed him back. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel the tears pricking at his eyes.

From the other side of the room Hinata let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Naruto turned to her and shook his head. He turned then and went to the thrown medical supplies, picking up the tray off the floor, be began assembling the supplies as they were before he had lost his temper.

"I miss her too, you know" The bluenette finally spoke again, taking her seat again after Naruto finished cleaning his mess. Ne nodded, wanting her to continue. She gave him a solemn look. "Did you really love her, Naruto?" She asked, looking directly into his crystal blue eyes. He gave her the saddest most pathetic look she had ever seen in her life before nodding, biting his lip to keep from crying again.

Hinata sighed again before taking another deep breathe and closing her eyes for a moment, when she reopened them, she gave Naruto a knowing look. "We need to talk, Naruto."

The blonde have her a questioning look but nodded.

Before Hinata said anything, she weighed her options. Naruto was such a sweet and amazing guy, she had known him their whole lives. They grew up on the same street and he would run all the bullies off when Neji was still at school or at karate lessons until she met Sasuke. The first time she met the dark eyed boy she was 11, he'd saved her from a group of girls who were picking on her because she had recently cut her hair short. He told her he liked it better short and she hadnt left his side sense. A few years after that a new girl moved to Konaha from Suna with bright pink hair and shining green eyes and their blonde friend was head over heals. It took him a few tries before Sakura finally accepted his request for a date and the two of them had been together ever sense. Until she left, that is...

As much as Hinata wanted to spare Naruto, she felt that he needed to know the truth that she and Sasuke had been keeping from him and it was ripping her soul in two.

"Sakura was pregnant, Naruto"

X

Lol idk


	2. Kids forever

So I know that I said in the last chapter that this was a high school fic, but I totally changed my mind so just ignore all that lmfao.

This is a non linear story told across multiple years from multiple point of views.

x.x.x

Naruto couldn't look away from the girl if he tried, if someone paid him to. He was entranced, mystified, he was in total awe. She was the kind of girl he'd only dreamed about. Short and curvy as hell with long beautiful hair and bright shining eyes. She was clad in yellow polka dot thong bikini, giving him a perfect view of the twin Ravens she had tattooed on each butt cheek.

Her name was Sakura and she'd been hanging around Sasuke's girlfriend for a few days now sense the two had been assigned a project together and ended up getting along. It was always good to find friends in college and from what he had heard, she was from suna and didn't know anyone.

Hinata introduced the two last night in the stacks, she'd invited Sakura to a study group the three of them had every other day. Sakura was an astronomy major just like Hinata and that would really help her when she hit bumps in the road, someone would be around to help talk her through whatever she didn't understand.

She seemed nice enough at first, throwing small smiled and giggles his way whenever he made jokes at Sasukes expense. After a few hours the group decided to call it quits and get food at the diner down the street. They were seated in a booth and with Hinata and Sasuke being flirty, Sakura took it upon herself to start a conversation with Naruto, asking about the tribal sleeves he had.

Naruto took another gulp of the beer in his red plastic cup and looked up from his seart at the table with Sasuke, Kiba, Choji and Neji all passing a few blunts around.

"Bro, that's literally so obvious" Kiba laughed as he passed his whiskered friend a half burnt blunt who in turn grinned and rolled his eyes. "Naw for real, though. She got you shook, huh?" Even Sasuke laughed at this, knowing that his best friend did indeed have a crush on the pinkette.

"Uh...You might wanna get her, Naruto." Neji spoke, cheeks puffed out full of smoke as he pointed across the pool to where sakura was dancing in front of the stage with the rest of the crowd. It looked like she was arguing with some guy and tried physically pushing him away, which ended with him pushing her back into Ino, hard.

Naruto and Kiba jumped up, rushing across the lawn through the crowd to reach the girls in time.

"Hey dude what the fuck!?" Ino yelled, catching her pink haired friend before she hit the hard ground. Sakura, however, didn't miss a beat. Jumping right back up she dodged a mysteriously appearing Naruto and rocked the dude with a fairly nasty looking left hook, before jabbing him right in the nose.

Naruto, just stood there and stared at her for a moment, amazed that a 5'1, 110 lb girl in a bikini just rocked a grown man so hard he had to two step to keep balance.

"What the fuck, Bitch?!" The guy yelled, holding his nose in his hands his words were slightly muffled.

"What do you mean what the fuck!?" Ino yelled from Kiba's arms, who was holding her back. "Don't you ever fucking touch a girl like that again you nasty fuck!" She yelled, kicking and punching the air trying to get out of Kiba's hold. Naruto turned to Sakura and gave her a curious look. "He grabbed my tits when we were dancing then tried to untie my bikini strings..." She mumbled, her head down, trying to keep from making eye contact.

The blondes eyes went wide for a moment as he registered what she had said and turned to Kiba, whos face was white with impending doom.

"Naruto don't do it, we can just kick him out instead..." He tried.

Naruto advanced on the guy.

"Seriously dude, come on don't make me do this..."

Still no response.

"Come on dude, she did right by herself, lets just get the dude out of here..."

Naruto was picking the guy up by the collar.

"God damn it" Kiba mumbled, letting go of his angry girlfriend he cuffed his hands around his mouth and yelled out a loud and determined "HOOTY- WHO"

Immediately the music stopped and the rest of the frat came running, in an instant the group was surrounded. Sasuke and Neji grabbed Naruto up off the guy he was currently beating the shit out of while Hinata and Ino held back Sakura who was trying to jump in. Choji was with Naturo, handing him a blunt and another red cup which he gladly took. Once the fight was rounded up the music played again and the party was back on.

Sakura was srounded by all the girls who were asking a million questions at once, she was so overwhelmed she just wanted quiet. Naruto, who must have seen it on her face reached his hand over the crowd of girls around the pinkette, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

If felt like all eyes were on them as they made their way through the crowd towards the sliding door to the house. Naruto had passed her the blunt Choji gave him which she gladly accepted. He let her hold it and hit it for a few times. Pulling the door open for the much shorter girl, he stood in between the opening and the door frame with his hand still on the door so she was able to just walk right under his arm.

Inside the house was a lot quieter than outside sense the stage and bar were out back, the only people inside were girls using the bathroom or people hiding so they wouldn't have to pass their weed to too many people. Leading her around the kitchen and up a few sets of stairs to the 3rd floor, he stopped at the last door at the dead end of the hall. Opening it up, he moved aside to let her in.

His room was cool and dark and lit with a single lamp on his night stand, with black out curtains over the windows and black walls. His walls were littered with band posters, concert ticket stubs stolen street signs and a few black lights. There was a king size bed in the middle of the room with a huge flat screen tv set up across. On either side of the tv set up was a door, one lead to the bathroom and the other his closet.

He watched as the tiny girl took in his room, big curious eyes looking over every single poster and ticket stub. He saw her face light up at a few, Nine Inch Nails, Daft Punk, Gorillaz...

"It looked like you wanted to get away from the crowd, so I thought you might wanna come up here and chill and smoke" He rambled on, hitting the blunt as he spoke. The bikini clad girl smirked and turned back towards him, her bright green eyes shining again.

"Yeah, Id like that" She spoke, her voice soft and hoarse from the party. He nodded and handed her the blunt that was about to be a roach. She hit it once more and tossed it into an ash trey on his black dresser. "Take a seat" Naturo said, motioning towards the bed as walked into his closet, grabbing a shoe box from the top shelf. She sat down and couldn't help but giggle as she bounced, really enjoying the fact that he had a waterbed.

Naruto who realized that Sakura might be cold, grabbed a plain black long sleeve shirt along with the shoe box. Returning to the room, he sat next to Sakura on the bed and handed her the shirt, which she gladly took and pulled over her head. It was much to big on her and washed out all of her curves but she looked so cute in his oversized shirt that he didn't even care. Leaning over to his night stand, he grabbed the remote and PlayStation controller, letting her pick what to watch on Netflix while he rolled the blunt.

The first time they fell asleep together there was a cloud of smoke in the air and Family Guy on the t.v. She took all the blankets and slept right in the middle of his bed.

Naruto didn't mind, though.


	3. Let me under your skin

The bright stage lights were making her sweat more than usual tonight, or perhaps that was just the cold she had. Her set was finished now and she bowed before turning and walking off stage. Brad, the man who played Piano for her headed straight for the bar. He was quite the alcoholic, she noticed sense she began working at Spinners End.

The bar itself was beautiful, a perfectly aesthetic mess of hardwood floors and marble. She'd be lying if she said she didn't like her job. Offering her refuge from the harsh reality of her shitty and miserable life at minimum wage plus tips, so there wasn't much she could complain about.

Plus it gave her an excuse to dress up every night. Like now for example, she was dressed in a black Marc Jacobs high-low silk dress with matching black satin bootie heels and black pearl jewelry to complement. The dress had a low dip with sheer lace long sleeves and plunging neckline.

On a normal night she was head to the VIP section with a bottle of Vodka and a joint but she was extra tired tonight, she was sick after all. Saying goodnight to Ludi, her boss and Meg, the bartender for the night she made her way out the back door and fished the keys out of her purse.

Naruto was leaning against his '76 Camaro, smoking a cigarette when he saw her walk out the door. She was wearing a black dress and the pearls he'd given her for her 21st birthday a few years ago. He was sure why, but something about that just made him even madder. He wasn't sure why, but something about all of this made him mad.

He'd finally found her, after years of searching and this is where he finds her? He'd always thought she'd find better, go somewhere with her life. But here she was, 26 and singing in a lounge. It was, pathetic, in a way. He scoffed.

Throwing the cigarette aside, he quietly made his way behind her, remaining unnoticed while she fished for her keys in over ridiculously oversized handbag. She'd always kept a huge purse like that, some things would never change.

He cleared his throat causing her to jump and spin around, eyes wide and hand to her chest. Her green eyes were wide with shock as she looked the man over then let a breathe out, clearly not recognizing him. "Sorry about that, you scared me. You cant get back in through that door, you'll have to go around." Her voice had gotten much higher and softer after years of singing, she sounded sweeter than ever. She'd grown into her face and body a lot more, also. She was thicker in all the right places and had a much tighter and curvy waist than he remembered. Her eyelashes had grown in more and her lips filled out. Her dress showing off all the tattoos that riddled her skin which wasn't even visible in some places on her legs. She'd gotten quite a few more in the few years shed been gone. She was a real women now, matured.

He wasn't all to surprised she didn't realize who he was at first, he had changed, too. He had gained around 100 pounds of muscle and grown his hair out to the bottom of his neck, slicking the front back with gell. His arms, neck, chest, back and even most of his legs were covered in tattoos as was visible by his black wife beater and black and orange basketball shorts.

But he had to admit, watching the realization hit her like a slap in the face was pretty fucking funny.

Her eyes became as wide as saucers and her mouth dropped. She took a step back and brought a hand to her mouth. She began to open and close her lips, as though she  
was about to say something but decided against it at the last moment.

"How did you find me?" She finally managed, half yelling, her question came out sounding like more of a surprised squeal and he couldn't help but give her a shit eating smirk.

"Is that even a real question?" He asked her, shrugging his shoulders and blowing it off. She rolled her eyes and then glared.

"Why did you come here, Naruto?" She asked, finally straightening herself and gathering her composure. As much as she hated to admit it, the former appearance of her ex had her a bit shook. She had covered her tracks beautifully when she left, cutting all contact with everyone...

Except Hinata.

Fucking Hinata.

"Hinata told you, didn't she?" Sakura asked, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. A very angry laugh made it way past her lips, like music to Naruto's ears.

She was a different person now, he realized.

This women wasn't the Sakura he'd known, the Sakura he'd fallen in love with.

"She told me you were pregnant" He deadpanned.

She froze.

Every single muscle in her body tightened and her eyes dilated.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What the fuck did you do, Sakura?" He asked roughly, a slight but noticeable growl in his voice.

She sneered at Naruto and turned her back to him, deciding she was done with this little unwelcome encounter.

"I was 21, Naruto." She spoke softly as she finally reached the door to her white BMW. Opening the door, she bit her lip and turned to look back at the blonde.

"We would have been horrible parents, anyway" She slid her body into the drivers seat and turned the engine over.

"It was for the best, were different people now. It didn't work and now we don't have anything holding us back. Its better this way"

And just like that she was gone again.

Naruto clenched his fist.


End file.
